Rising Phoenix (title)
Warning: No other user can use this title on their characters, period. The Rising Phoenix (上昇火の鳥, Jōshō Hinotori) title is a title that is held by an extremely powerful being who transcends the spiritual realms and brought peace in each era; thus leading them to be feared amongst evil-doers. Typically, the Rising Phoenix will have access to the element of Light and the powerful sword beam attack known as Shining Onslaught; in addition to a mysterious, unfathomable power known as the "Rising Phoenix Power" that enables them to "deflect phenomena intervention through sheer force of will". There is no knowledge of how many titleholders there have been, but only four are known by name: *Girouette Kresnik: The original; also known as "First Coming of the Phoenix" (まず鳳凰の到来, Mazuhōō no Tōrai), was a powerful Shinigami during the early days of the spiritual realms. She was the mentor to Kazuma Nagareboshi, who was the second Rising Phoenix; though later in life, she was killed by Koumori, the Knight of the Chess Four of the Crimson Sovereigns. It should be noted that some time after her death, the fragments of her soul were used to create the ultimate being. *Kazuma Nagareboshi: The second Rising Phoenix; protégé to Girouette Kresnik, and the eventual Soul King. He took up the mantle after Girouette's death, traversing the spiritual dimensions in order to punish those evildoers. However, later in life, he gave the title to his friend, Masato Nagareboshi, and took up the role of Soul King. After Masato's disappearance, he once again became the Rising Phoenix, only to bestow it upon the current holder at the time of his death. *Masato Nagareboshi: The father of Gai Nagareboshi; but as it turns out, Masato is Gai thrown into the past and stripped of his Infernox Core which was absorbed by Seikyo, who then became the Yamata no Orochi. As a result, a good portion of Gai's memories were stripped away from him along with the ability to move his left arm or see with his right eye. At the end of the prequel, he regains his memories and destroys the Orochi, before marrying Megami Nagareboshi and having three children. Around the time of Part II of Rising Phoenix, the dimensional rift caused from current Gai and Kazuma's clash caused his family to be separated; and there, from lonliness and the thought of having lost his family, he became insane with sadness, taking up the position of the main antagonist of the original Rising Phoenix story. *Gai Nagareboshi: The main protagonist of the Rising Phoenix series; he was conceived by Masato and Megami, though he had no soul at first—leading Kazuma to implant Girouette's soul within him. Shortly after, he was taken by Kazuma and then programmed to become a bringer of destruction to all who threaten Soul Society. However, Gai went berserk due to a bug in his programming and had to be sealed away. Millennia later, he was found by Isshin Kurosaki, who fought him and defeated him, shattering his wings and reverting him to a blank slate. There, he was raised by Karen Amagase before she mysteriously took her leave. There, he met Nika and his adventure began. Due to gaining the Infernox Core from Mitsuru Inazuma and activating Burst on Kakusei, granting him his new body, he is known as the "Unlosing Rising Phoenix". Category:Titles